


I Spent The Day With Katie McGrath

by katelovingly



Category: Celebrity & Real Life, Lena Luthor - Fandom, katie mcgrath - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity & Real Person, F/F, Fluff, NZ Armageddon 2018, Real Life, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelovingly/pseuds/katelovingly





	I Spent The Day With Katie McGrath

Bea has never been anywhere; done anything out of the ordinary, do something that she is not familiar with. She has always stuck to what is happening and does not expect more. But like any other human being when adrenaline comes rushing through, she seizes what the day shows her. 

So when her best friend, who she has not seen in years, Jillian, asked her to visit. Bea was not surprised how quickly she agreed. 

"Bea, she's coming!" Jill greeted her on a Skype video call, "She's going!"

"Whoa, inside voice please, Jillybean, relax! You do know I'm wearing earphones?! Who's coming?"

She has known Jillian Belfort for quite some time. They met through common friends during a small event back in '15. Jill takes photos, Bea writes. From time to time Jill moves back to New Zealand to be with her mom. Even though Jillian is 7 years younger and is not sure yet or maybe does not believe in labels, it is very clear to her that Bea, well, go both ways. She and Jill mesh from the very start, name it: movies, series, food, booze, and girls... ok, not just any girls, Katie McGrath in particular. 

"Katie!" she screamed, so close to the screen, "She's one of the confirmed guests in this year's Armageddon!"

Bea froze while Jill made her excited dance.  _The ultimate girl of my dreams. The one who makes my heart just go boom, boom, boom!_  she said to herself. She has been crushing over Katie since forever. So when she and Jill caught Katie as Lena Luthor making heart eyes with Melissa Benoist's character on CW's Supergirl, they quickly boarded that ship.

"What?" she confirmed even though she can feel it in her bones that this one is really for sure, "Are you sure?"

"Bea, this is the closest one we can get to her. We couldn't go to SDCC because we're at the other side of the hemisphere and that's just fucking expensive," Jill sat back to her bed and relaxed, "And this is Katie, anything for the fans, she'll do it." 

Jill walked away from the screen. Bea just kept quiet, trying to process the information she got while she listened to a faint rummaging noise on the other end and after a few seconds, Jill is back with her phone. 

"My mum has a client meeting in Australia, so instead of going with her, we'll go all around NZ to see Katie instead," she paused, scrolling through her phone, "It's the last leg and I'll get us a pass with everything," Jill's grinning from ear or ear as she sent Bea a screen grab of the package that includes, a ticket for all two-day event, access to VIP guest panels, priority access for photo ops and a ticket to the cocktail party. 

Jill yelled when she saw Bea's face changing while reading through the file she sent, "Hey, no, no, you are going, we are going to this thing! You can just pay me back when you get here."

"I got work, I can't just leave," Bea faintly smiles at Jill.

"Gahg, sometimes I keep forgetting you work on a regular office," Jill sighs while she scrolls through her phone again, "Ok, how about the one in Tauranga?"

"But uhm, are you sure she's gonna be there? Because I don't want to waste my savings if she's not going to be there, Jillian."

"How dare you use my government name," Jill's grin disappeared before smiling again, "Besides, we haven't seen each other in years, how about we hang out too? Dinner's, on me! Come on, if you don't go, who's going to pick up my ashamed, lifeless, body when I pass out? Katrina Law and Lauren German will be there, you like them too right?"

"Ok, ok! So that's in a few weeks, I'll just have to file for a leave of absence, find me a super affordable airfare," Bea turned her head back to check the calendar hanging on her wall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks have passed and Armageddon in Tauranga is just a few hours away. Bea walks out of the airport's arrivals gate and found Jill standing with neck stretched, scanning the crowd. Her smile disappeared and quickly turned beet red after seeing the sign Jill's holding that says 'Katie's Bitch.'

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Bea gave Jill a shy smile before opening her arms for a hug, "Thanks for picking me up, Jellybean... and embarrassing me in front of a bunch of kiwis."

"I missed you too, Boobear!" Jill flashed her cheeky smile as she greeted Bea, "I got the car rental there, do you want to get a room in my hotel?"

Staying at the City Suites would be really sweet, aside from it's a cozy joint, Bea will also have someone with her but she cannot let her hotel down payment go to waste.

"Wow, oh man, Jill I'd love to... but I already placed an early payment for my hotel," she explained before Jill takes one of her luggage, "I'm staying at Devonport, thanks for the offer though, and besides well be together almost all day."

Jill groan as they walk towards the parking area. They pulled over and parked right in front of the hotel, right in the heart of downtown Tauranga and is surrounded by stores and restaurants.

"Wow, I love this place" Jill's eyes widen after seeing the stores across the hotel's entrance, "Oh, you have to get a sim," she reminded Bea after seeing a mobile phone store across the street.

Bea gave her a nod as she fishes for her passport and ID and gave them to the woman behind the front desk.

"Good evening, Ms. Anmer, I'm Laura and we did receive your reservation," the front desk woman greeted politely as she checks her monitor, "that is for a 3-day and 4-night stay at one of our Harbourview rooms, excellent choice!"

"Heh, thanks," Bea gave her a shy smile before looking at Jill who's witnessed my awkwardness.

"If you can just sign here to confirm the payment and please give me a few minutes, while I check if your room is ready," Laura smiles at them as she gestures at one of the backless sofas in front of their lobby fireplace.

"I didn't know you're staying that long?" Jill asked.

"I used all my vacation leaves."

"Day after it, mum and I will be going back to Auckland, are you gonna be ok?" Jill checks on her as she faces Bea.

"Of course, I'll probably just check the sites, for now, let's have fun, I missed you!"

"You too, it's been too damn long, baby girl," Jill slings her arm over Bea's shoulder.

Bea was shown to her room and a few minutes have passed, Jill is already sprawled in her well-made bed while talking to her mother on the phone.

"Yes mom, we got to her room, we'll just get something to eat," Jill rolled her eyes while talking on the phone, "She already placed a down payment, I'll be alright, it's just a few minutes from the City Suites, yeah, yep, ok."

The room Bea got is really one for the books, she's just glad she did not hesitate to splurge on accommodations. Luxurious but still cozy, comfy bed, mini bar.  _Exquisite view, I can just stay here all throughout the trip_  she said to herself.

They finish dinner at a nearby restaurant and after a nightcap from her minibar, Jill reminded Bea to get a local sim. They ride down to the lobby got Bea to start to wonder if Katie is already in the same area. She was having a total fangirl moment, thinking of what she'd say to her once they meet her tomorrow when...

"Girl, don't forget we're doing brunch at my godmother's," Jill said, breaking her thought. But she kept quiet, clearly spaced out, Jill looks at her before clearing her throat, "Uhm, maybe you can finally do what you want to do?" 

"Huh?" Bea asked, clearly getting her attention as she looked at Jill with a smile but her eyes are glistening, a confirmation that she was just woken up from spacing out, "What?"

"I interrupt your train of thought?" Jill walks closer to her and looked a bit serious, "Maybe you can ask for a kiss, like a real one?" she teased.

Bea almost chokes and covered her mouth as she chortles, "What?!! Who?" she nervously look around.  _Damn it, Jillian!_

"McGrath!" Jill smirks, doing her best to imitate Katie's smirk complete with an arching brow.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Bea looked around again before smiling nervously as they pass by the front desk personnel, "Why would I do that, Jillian?"

"What, you did not think about asking her?" Jill links their arms as they whisper at each other, "May I remind you that we have talked about it gazillion times... I have witnesses."

Witnesses? Bea gave Jill a puzzled look and furrowed her brows in confusion before Jill added, "Jack Daniels and that awesome fellow Captain Morgan."

They let out a laugh after realizing how crazy the idea sound before entering a mobile phone store. The couple before them was about to finish their business as the two continue to talk.

"You know, I shouldn't have told you that, I said that confidence, I can't believe you're using it against me, I can not do that, she's an actress, Jill!"

"Which is perfect, she's had practice and it'll be like an acting job to her, no strings attached," Jill leaned in closer raising one brow after seeing Bea roll her eyes, "Or is it really just acting?"

"Do you even know how to kiss? I got this video," Jill starts rambling, "I have two actually, one for regular kissing and one for passionate, hot kissi-" 

"Ok, relax, let's not ever talk about this and embarrass me or Katie tomorrow, seriously dude, do not mention it to anyone, tomorrow or maybe all throughout my trip."

They left the store and Bea walk Jill to her parked car and just when Jill's about to get into the car, "You'll never know, it could happen, I'll call you, ok?"

While waiting for the lift, the idea of getting her first kiss lingered in Bea's mind again. 

She never really get the idea of relationships during her teenage years or during her years in college. Being a home buddy, it has always been school and staying home. While most of her friends lost their virginity at the age of 17, Bea lost her interest in relationships and focused on getting As. She automatically got it back around the early 20s, when she realized her friends were all getting serious with their relationships while she's always the third wheel, all picky and smart with the boys. Around that time Bea also started to develop the thought of kissing girls... in a gay way.

Not only getting her first kiss in New Zealand was awesome, but it'd be special if she experiences it with a special girl like Katie McGrath. Her porcelain, rosy skin, emerald eyes, those lips - a loud cheering snapped her out of daydreaming.

A commotion in the lobby brought Bea back to the reality that she is standing in public, alone, while waiting for the lift.  _What on earth is happening out there?_  she asked herself as she gives a final look at the people in the lobby before stepping into the lift.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bea woke up the next morning the sun is streaming into the room while her head is sandwiched between two pillows. She lets out a smile after looking at the window  _good morning, New Zealand_  she said before burying her face between the pillows.

She felt her phone buzz and she groaned while fishing for it under the covers before checking the alarm clock that says  _8:42_. Her body is asking for more sleep but she decided to finally check on her phone. A missed called and 4 messages, three of it from Jill.

_'I will be there by 10'_  Jill texted with a bunch of food emoticons. 

She laid for a few more minutes before climbing out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Stop thinking about that, you know Jillian has a wild imagination and that idea will never happen she whispered to herself. She shook her head and decided to get a cup of coffee even though she hasn't had one for months.

When she got back to the hotel, Bea found Jill slumped in the floor, leaning towards her door with a day bag next to her.

"My mother already called, she just landed, we'll meet her at my godmother's for brunch and then we're off to Armageddon," Jill said as she propped herself up on her elbow in the bed.

"It's so fun, Bea, I still can't believe this is happening, Lauren and Lesley are so funny and Katie is just so fucking hot! Lauren is kinda developing a crush -"

Jill stopped after noticing Bea is mumbling, her voice was faint while rummaging through her luggage for clothes, "What?" she asked after noticing Jill, staring at her.

"You're mumbling, are going to throw up, if you are, do it now, babe," Jill smirks at her.

Bea rolled her eyes before continuing to dress.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The convention center is packed with photographers, videographers, vloggers, cosplayers. Jill was right, it's the closest any nerd can get to ComiCon. Kiosks, booths of comics, series, movies of sorts has its place in the Armageddon. 

Jill introduced Bea to a few people she met all the way from Wellington. Aside from a panic attack when Jill forcibly convinced Bea to stand in line for a photo op with Katie and another one when Katie asked her if she's ok during her solo panel, all is well, Day 1 was a blast.

On the last day, the two finally took a lap to see what is around. After getting a few Avengers and Star Wars novelty items they decided to find a perfect spot where they'll see all the guests - Katie, Lauren, and Lesley - who will be interviewed together.

Jill went wild and cheered all throughout the panel. A fan hands Katie bags of candies and Bea froze as she walked across the stage in front of her. 

Given the experience yesterday, Jill continues to check on Bea every time the loquacious Katie moves or smiles at their direction.

"Hello? Are you going to pass out?" Jill slightly waves and then bumped her shoulder into mind. She did not stop until Bea wake up from zoning out, "Are you ok, you want to step out?" she whispers.

Jill looked at her with a serious face before Bea gives her a smile from ear to ear, "Thanks for forcing me to go here."

"Let's just say this one is for your birthday," Jill winks at her as they continue with the panel.

After the panel, people continue to the meet and greet area on the adjacent event area. Half of the guests are in the autograph area and half are in the photo op.

"Hey, can you watch out for my spot?" Jill said while Bea stood in line waiting for another photo op with Katie McGrath, "I'll just do a quick autograph with Lauren over there," she explains.

Bea nods and a few minutes later, she's finally meeting the Supergirl star and Jill who is still chatting with the Lucifer girls could not be disturbed. She caught Katie's eyes but was greeted by Katrina Law who is ready to pose next to her.

"Hi, we met at yesterday's photo op, right? Bea!" Katrina squints her eyes trying to remember her name and then smiles at Bea as the latter gives her a shy smile.

"Katrina, right?" Bea plays along and tried to imitate the actress's face, "Hahaha, thanks!"

"She had a pretty overwhelming day yesterday," Katrina turned to face Katie making Bea blush, "It's her first time to leave their country, am I telling the right story?" she chuckles.

"Wow, congratulations," Katie smiles in amusement as she locks eyes with Bea, "Hello Bea, I'm Katie, are you feeling better?" she asks.

"Uhm, yes?" Bea shyly smiles at them. 

"You seem overwhelmed yesterday," Katie smoothly avoids the confusion in Bea's face. "Are you feeling ok now?"

"I'm feeling good," Bea said before she gets photographed with Katie and Katrina.

"Thanks, see you later, yeah?" Katie shyly smiles back, making her blush again while nodding in confirmation.

After doing all the photo ops, Bea met Jill by the car who's totally forgotten about her, scrolling through her phone.

"Hey," Jill grins at her, "How was it? I saw you back there, how did it go?"

Bea walks towards the car where Jill has a window rolled down. "Hi," she said with a spaced out face, "let's get drunk," she added as she gets in the car and on to the cocktail party.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill drove them back to Bea's hotel to get changed for the cocktail party. Jill wore the usual - black, black knitwear, skinny jeans, and white Yeezys while Bea opts a white v-neck, black bomber jacket, navy skinny jeans, and her white Stan Smiths.

Bea's always been shy and quiet but still enjoyed everyone's company when presented with the situation.  _Meeting people from different places is still contributing to building one's character_  as her Grandma would say. They showed their pass for the cocktail party to the frighteningly tall security standing by the door. Upon coming in, they went straight to the bar to ask for drinks, Jill got a Stella and Bea asked for a whiskey on the rocks. 

"Oh god, she's there!" Bea froze as she pulled Jill's arm and whispered with her eyes locked in one direction across the floor. Katie. Katie wore a knitted sweatshirt and a scarf around her neck. It sounded cheesy, but at one moment Bea felt something went slow motion. Damn. 

"Yeah, everyone is here," Jill looked around and found each of the guests talking to people with their drinks in hand, "Dude, stop staring, you'll end up getting caught and she'll walk towards us, I can handle that, but can you? Actually, I can't, not sober at least, I'll give this beer back and get one like yours," she rambled after seeing Bea all fidgety while looking at Katie.

Jill left Bea to get a drink and came back with a glass of vodka soda and gay men she met by the bar. They bonded with some of the attendees and 30 minutes have passed, a couple of refills later, they caught Lauren's attention which got all of them fangirling over Lucifer, while Bea gushed over Lauren's stint in A Walk To Remember.

People left their area and Bea felt the need for another refill, "Are you sure?" Jill asked while trying to look into her eyes, "Maybe you should get water instead, you're drunk! Hahahaha!" she teased.

"That girl gave me her number," Jill whispered before giggling into Bea's ear, "Cute and hot accent," she caught Bea giving Katie another glance, "Are you sure, you're not going to talk to her? Like casually talk to her. She is really awesome."

Bea let out a laugh nervously, trying to keep her cool. "I am ok, I will probably talk to her later, say sorry about the thing yesterday."

Bea couldn't help but watch the way Katie's mouth moves as she continues to talk to people. Even if the idea of asking Katie McGrath for a kiss is crazy still the idea is stuck in her head.  _Damn it, Jillian and her wild imagination!_  

It still made Bea feel butterflies ever since Jill brought it up last night. Katie caught her staring and let out a tight lipped smile like she's suppressing one. Jill snapped her fingers a few inches away from Bea's face alerting her that Katie also waved at them.

Bea simply ignored Jill who is making silly, kissing sounds and threads her way to through the increasingly dense crowd towards the bar to flag down the bartender for a glass of water. While drinking water, she noticed a guy walking towards her, "A tourist," he greeted as he looks at the cocktail party, "Who are you here for?"

"An Irish girl," Bea said, with a tone of brushing him off, while looking for Katie in the crowd, "Who is somewhere around there."

"My friend and I are moving to another party, want to join us?" the guy moved close enough for Bea to know that he's been doing tequila shots.

"There you are, I thought you got lost on the way to the bar," before Bea could answer, Jill, caught her hand quickly making the stranger walk away, "Are you ok? Let's get you back to the hotel, do you need to throw up?" she said after she tilts her head checking Bea's face. 

"Thanks, I just need to go to the can," Bea sighed before taking a sip of water and then walking towards the hallway to the restroom. 

She went straight into one of the cubicles, to relieve herself, after washing her hands, Bea stood in front of the mirror.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie looked for the 'Restroom' sign and decided to get a few minutes break after the people surrounding them is now focused on Lauren's stories of filming a funny scene with Tom. 

"Do you mind watching my drink?" she leaned in and whispered to Katrina Law's ear, "I will just slip into the loo."

While relieving herself, Katie heard someone come into the cubicle next to hers, mumbling. She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle before quickly finishing up. Not wanting to ruin the poor girl's alone time, she kept still, and when she heard the girl flushed and walked out to the vanity, Katie quietly peeped through the crack of the cubicle door to see what is going on.

_'Stop! You have to stop thinking about it! That's crazy, you listen to Jillian too much!'_  Katie suppressed her giggle and listened to a familiar girl mumble in front of the mirror. 

_'You can't ask Katie McGrath to give you a kiss! A first kiss, really?!! Not even as a birthday gift! Birthday month, but still, insane idea!'_  The girl's words made Katie blush,  _'She will not give you anything except a restraining order or a black eye! She's a stranger, Beatrice! She a famous, hot, really beautiful stranger!'_

_She speaks, more like rambling. Bea? Ah, Beatrice. Is she blushing?_ Katie smiles after seeing a touch of blush in the shy girl's cheeks from the yesterday and earlier.      

_Girls really think of me that big, their first kiss? Wow!_  Katie smiles to herself as she bites her thumbnail. She looked at the girl again as she collects herself up and walked out of the restroom.

Katie quickly straightens and follows as the girl weave through the crowd with another girl. She shakes her head and chuckles. 

"What? What's funny?" Katrina asked her as she hands her back her drink. "Nothing, that poor girl in the loo, I think she's really overwhelmed," pointing at Bea's direction.

Katrina giggled, "Is that, uhm that girl from yesterday, Bea? She seems ok today, I thought I saw her a few minutes ago," she said craning her neck to check the crowd around them.

Katie lets out a laugh as she remembers Bea blushing over and over again. _Sweet._

"Doing anything fun here?" Katrina asks her, "I can wait to see the tourist spots tomorrow, you and your mom coming along, right?"

"Yeah and I'll probably see more around the area."

They notice two girls a few steps away giggle and smiling sweetly at each other, "these kids are hooking up real quick," Katrina giggles before taking a sip of her drink, "maybe CW should start a dating show starring the cast of our shows." 

They both let out a laugh before a group of people walk towards them to meet. Katie glanced at the two girls and wondered, she's been attending cons for years and something extraordinary and unexpected like that could really happen. She remembers the girl from the loo and lets out a small smile before being greeted by a purple haired girl next to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ok?" Jill asked as Bea sat quietly in the passenger seat after they went shopping for souvenirs, "How about let's get dinner? Or a nightcap, I owe you one, your choice!"

Jill drove to a restaurant near City Suites and after 'breakfast for dinner' Bea decided to walk back to her hotel.

"Let me drive you back to your hotel, you're drunk," Jill fishes for the car keys.

"I'm just a few minutes away, Jillian, I'll be ok, your mom must be waiting for you, you have a long drive," Bea smiles at her, "And I'm not drunk, just tipsy, fresh air will also clear my head."

"Hey, uh, sorry about pushing you with the whole Katie thing," for the first time, Jill smiles at her shyly, "I shouldn't have pushed and pulled you around-" Jill added as she links their arms.

"No, no, don't even go there, I am happy I came here, Jellybean, thank you for inviting me, I miss you," Bea assured her surprisingly quiet friend.

"But no, seriously, I know how much you like her, I shouldn't have put you on the hot seat," Bea just smiled at her. They walk quietly until Bea stopped, sighs and smiles at Jill.

"Do you ever just look at someone and feel your heart physically melt?" Bea sighs, letting a tight lipped smile with her eyes closed.

"She really makes you feel that huh?" Jill asked her as they sit at a nearby bench, "We've been friends for years, you've been stalking the woman for years but you've never talked to me about being, I don't know, in love? I have been, it still scares the shit out of me, aren't you?"

Bea giggles as she tilts her head back and looks at the stars before sighing, "Well, she reminded me of something scary but quite beautifully out of place, like, like fireflies twinkling in graveyards."

 "Wow, we're getting deep huh?" Jill teased her a bit.

"I know I shouldn't want her, but I do, that's what makes her so dangerous."

"Aww, I know, I know that feeling," Jill smiles as the stood at the City Suites' entrance.

"So, I will see you tomorrow?" Bea asked before giving Jill a hug, "What time is your flight back to Auckland?"  

"12 midnight," Jill smiles, "But dinner is at 6 PM, are you sure you can get to the address I gave you?"

"Yeah, the commute here is surprisingly easy," Bea nods in confirmation before giggling, "Just please make sure your godmother has enough food." 

Downtown is near the sea and the cool breeze is making the long walks worthwhile. Bea fishes out for her camera and started taking street photos, she reaches an area in Spring Street surrounded by restaurants with people chugging mugs of beer, fish and chips, laughter and music everywhere, she went into one, CBK where Beast of Burden caught her ears.

"Hello, what can I get you?" the barmaid asked Bea as she settles to one of the bar chairs near the bar's corner.

"Do you have something that will help get the dumb-deer-caught-in-headlights-awkwardness out of my system."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to ask for an ID," the bartender smiles at her.

_An ID? What, do I look like a school girl?_  she asks herself before continuing, "Sorry, sure," as she shows her ID, "I'll just, I'll have a Stella, please," Bea smiles at the bartender and the latter obliged pulling off the bottle cap and placing it on top of a napkin in front of Bea.

"Thank you, how much is this?" Bea asks the bartender before chugging.

"Are you a tourist staying around the area?" she nods at the barmaid, "We can charge it to your room."

"Cool, yes I am staying at Devonport," Bea said showing her key card with its room number.

After finishing a bottle of Stella Artois... getting 2 bottles in total, she asked for the barmaid to fix her a whiskey on the rocks. Bea's about to finish her 3rd glass when she heard her phone ping. While she checks and replies to Jill, she notices a familiar form standing by the end of the bar and looking at her direction.

"Bea, right?" Bea looks at the woman from her feet to her head, it is Katie McGrath greeting her with a smirk as she steps toward closer, "Is this taken?" she asked as she sits next to Bea's left side by the corner.

"Whoa, fancy seeing you here, no, not taken, not single, I'm simply on reserve for the one who deserves my heart," Bea grins slightly with a small smile, "I, I uh, I didn't even know where that came from, sorry, I'm just here for a nightcap, what are you doing here?" she slurs a bit, pointing at the raven-haired woman.

"Are you alright?" Katie asks her with her cool Irish accent and smirk, "How many of those have you had- hi, how may have she had?" she looks at the barmaid.

"She's alone, had 3 Stellas and that's her 4th Jack," the barmaid answers politely, not noticing who she's talking to, "What can I get you?" she asks.

"A glass of cold water, please, are you staying around the area?" Katie asked the barmaid and she obliged handing a glass of water with ice for Bea to drink, "Do you know where she's staying?"

"I stay there, put these all in my room, please," Katie said after leaning towards the barmaid who whispered something to her.  

"I know where I am staying, I'm ok and I can buy my own drinks," Bea said before standing up and almost losing her balance.

"I know that missy, whoa, ok, drink this," Katie says handing Bea a glass of cold water before helping her get out of the pub. 

As they walk along Spring Street, they reach the turnabout to Devonport Road when Katie linked their arms together. The gesture made Bea stop walking and looked at the linked arm with hers. She looks at Katie who's had her brows raised, confused at their sudden pause. 

"I... I'm just trying to keep you from falling face front," she said, "Just breathe, do you need to throw up?"

Bea gasps at the street lamps along The Strand overlooking the dark harbor with people walking along it, some sitting by the street benches. She tilts her head back and looks at the stars before wrapping her arm over Katie's shoulders.

"Wow, the sky is so dark but look at the stars, really beautiful..." Bea whispers and smiles at Katie before adding, "Like you, you're like the night sky, dark... you like dark things, punk rock, dark clothes, scarves... but you are so beautiful."

Bea looks at Katie's face who is a few inches away from hers, she looks at her mouth and then those emerald eyes, "There are many things that I would like to say to you and I may not always know what I want to say or how to say it, but please be patient with me as I find the words to say it."

_That is really sweet,_  Katie said to herself, thanking the alcohol and Bea won't remember how much she's made her blush. They continue to walk until they reach the hotel. A few feet away from the hotel entrance, Katie initiates the stop. She locks eyes with Bea, brushing her knuckles on the latter's jaw and couldn't help but look at her mouth. Her gaze stopped when Bea almost stumbles but Katie caught her by the waist.

"Are you all right? We're almost there," Katie whispers.

"You know, we all have that someone special that we die to kiss, and I'd give anything to kiss you tonight," Bea whispers before noticing they've reached the hotel she's staying. Bea looks up and grins at Katie. She stood a few inches away from the Irish woman and pulls away from her. 

"This is me," Bea looks at the security standing at the hotel entrance, "Thanks for walking with me," she waves nonchalantly on her way into the hotel without looking at Katie.

Bea walks towards the lift, pressing the up button. The hallway started spinning when she got into the elevator. She collapsed in bed and after finally sending Jillian a text message she dozes off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea woke up with the sun streaming into the room from the slightly shaded balcony door. A few seconds after she lies to her back, her head started pounding. She hears a faint knock on the door and Bea lifts her head and looked at the clock.  _There must a perfectly good reason why I am getting a visitor at 7:05 in the morning_ , she groans before getting up.

She got up, slightly open the door to see a smiling man with a tray in his hand, "Good morning, room service." The tray has a plate with scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, three pieces of English sausage, a glass of orange juice, a glass of iced water, a saucer with two white pills.

She felt hungry, but this is unusual since she did not order any. "Oh, uh, no, sorry I did not order any," Bea smiles politely at the man as he comes in. 

"It was requested earlier to be served here, miss," the service stood to wait for her instructions on where to place the tray.

"Ok, on the bed, please," Bea tilts her head as she stands by the door, waiting for the service to leave.

Breakfast in bed is unexpected but it's a relief especially the medicine for her massive headache. She devoured the food and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

After a cold shower, she stares at her reflection before brushing her teeth and a few seconds after, fragments of her night came into her head.  _Ground, please swallow me whole, please, my stupid, stupid mouth_ she said to herself with her hand over her mouth.  

Having just had a shower, Bea steps out of the bathroom in a robe and with a towel in her head after hearing a knock on the door, "Just a second," she answers as she takes the towel off her head, freeing her damp, messy hair.

And could her experience in New Zealand be any more awkward? On the other side of the door is Katie McGrath. Glorious. All bundled in a grey wool beanie, black skinny jeans, chunky off-white knitwear, navy scarf, Chanel bag, and leopard ankle boots.

"Holy fuck," Bea's jaw drops as she stood by the door dumbfounded with hands clenched on the threshold.

"Good morning to you," Katie flashes her bright signature smile.

"What? Wh-, I,  I just stepped out of the shower, what? Are you, what are you doing here? How are you at my front door?" Bea started rambling and her eyes started glistening. 

"Ok, calm down, relax, breathe..."

Bea nods before letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, what are you doing here? Are, are you lost?" she lets out an awkward smile at the woman standing at her front door.

"Uh, no, I'm not drunk, so I am certain that I'm not lost," Katie smiles again and fishes out something in her bag, "This is you?" she flashes an ID.

Bea looks at the ID and it has her face, name, address and her social security number.  _That's my ID_  she convinced herself.

"Yes, thank you, where did you get it?" Bea picks it from Katie's hand and looks at it closer to make sure all is real, including the woman she is talking to. Before Katie could answer, Bea added another question, "And how did you know I stay here?"

"Are you going to keep me standing here with all these questions?"

Bea swallows a lump in her throat and her eyes started panicking, "I uh, I just uhm, I just got out of the shower."

"You said that," Katie giggled, pointing at Bea's ruffled wet hair and robe, "I noticed."

Still dumbfounded, Bea looks at her room and blushes, noticing that she did not even have the time to pack as she's leaving the next evening.

"How about I wait for you here?" Katie gestures at the hallway, after noticing Bea is still in shock.

"No, I uh, come in, sorry I haven't uhm, packed yet," Bea smiles as Katie steps into the room.

"So am I, I'm just glad my mum is with me, she loves watching over me whenever she gets a chance," Katie smiles after finally seeing a smile at Bea's face.

"I'll just get... decent, dressed, I'll just get dressed."

"Uh, yes, I'll be right here," Katie gestures at the balcony before turning her back to Bea who went to the bathroom.

Few minutes have passed, Bea came out barefoot, wearing skinny dark denim jeans, and striped Breton shirt. She sat by the bed and started putting on socks and then her white Superstars.

Katie turned to face her just as she's fixing her small backpack. She checks to see if her passport is inside, slipping her social security ID back in the passport holder, she also checked if there's enough money in her caviar wallet, packed a spare battery for her A6300.

"Where are you up to?" Katie asks but Bea just looks at her, "You left your ID at the pub, I saw you last night."

"And the address of my hotel is surprisingly indicated in my ID?" Bea smirks.

"You were alone last night so I felt responsible and could not leave you during happy hour, I ordered room service for you too," Katie grins before continuing, "I walked with you and you left me standing in the sidewalk."

"I, I uhm, I'm sorry," Bea started blushing, "Whatever I did or didn't do or said or... didn't say, it was all a mistake."

Katie smiles, remembering Bea's rambling last night, before sitting by the bedside opposite Bea who is finger combing her just brushed hair. "So, where are you going?" she asks again after Bea just spritz perfume on her wrist and rub it on the other and neck.

_Someone, please wake me up this is an insanely crazy dream,_ Bea says to herself after watching Katie divide her hair into two small buns before putting on her beanie and scarf.

"I'm going to see places, take pictures, before I head home," Bea awkwardly said as she puts on her bag over her head to her shoulder.  _Sweet God please don't give her the idea of tagging along, please, please, I'll go to church, I'll have babies, I'll give to charity,_  she continues to whisper to herself.

"Can I come along?"

_Fuck my life!_  Bea internally face palms.

"I'll go see tourist sites," Bea answered, "Are you sure you'd like it? There will be people, I don't think you'd enjoy the crowd."

_Will not like it? How on earth does she know that?_ Katie tried to suppress a smile, "I'll take my chances, where are you going first?"

"I'll walk around, ever heard of the term 'art crawl'?" Bea took her key card and they walk out of the room, "There are car parks and parking buildings around Spring Street, I'll check it out, then Grey Street service lane, and there's more on 53 The Strand, 176 Cameron Road, and 24 Drive Crescent." 

They wait for the lift until Bea remembers something. "Wait, and where is your mother? And you still have Armageddon, right?"

"My mum is meeting an old friend who now resides here, she'll be back tonight and next Armageddon will be next weekend, so I have time to spare" Katie tilts her head and raises her eyebrow, "I have a feeling you don't want me around."

"No, no, I just don't, I'm sure you have much cooler things to do other than tagging along with me, a stranger."

"You have to relax, Beatrice," Katie smirks at her.

"It's, it's Bea, just 'Bea'."

"Well, 'just Bea' humor is attractive," Katie leans closer to her as they step into the lift, "if we can have a good time filled with nothing but laughs and jokes, that'll just make me want to be with you more," Katie explains, smiling sweetly at a fidgeting girl next to her.

Bea clears her throat, as she snaps back to reality, closing her mouth and looks down to her fidgeting hands after feeling her face heat from blushing. 

They step out of the lift and they were greeted by Laura who hands Bea a printout guide to buildings around with artworks and a guide to commuting. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met a few artists and since both of them are into basic photography, they made the city their model. Walking their way back downtown they next went to Tauranga Art Gallery. They enjoyed the artwork from leading local, national and international artists around the Tauranga central business district.

"You really enjoy these stuff huh?" Katie glance at Bea who is giggling at kids playing around Brian Knep's 'Healing Pool' and the Squid Soup light fixture art.

"I have never really been to anywhere, so back home whenever I get the chance, I visit places like this, I try to be as cultured as possible, attend events if I can to meet people," Bea smiles shyly as they continue to walk around the museum.

"Yeah, that's what Katrina said," Katie looks at Bea, "It really is your first time out of the country?"

Bea furrows her brows as she looks at Katie with confusion.  _Do they talk about me? And she remembers that?_  They walk past the last artwork and they stopped after hearing someone call Katie.

"Excuse me," an old lady holding her camera phone said while looking at Katie and then to Bea, "Otherwise, my granddaughters will never believe me... they study in California and they love you in Supergirl."

"Sure."

"Oh, your friend can be in the picture too," the old lady said as she smiles at Bea.

"Oh, no, no, I'm good," Bea steps back a few with horror in her face.

After Katie poses for a photo with the old lady, she found Bea waiting for her by the museum's door. She walks towards her with a blushing apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that," Katie smiles shyly, shaking her head as she whispers at Bea who is awkwardly looking at the visitors in the museum, "Don't worry, that won't happen again."

_Why am I apologizing? You are not on a date, McGrath!_  Katie said to herself, slightly squints her eye after checking if Bea is looking at her as she places her hand at the small of the latter's back.

"People will recognize you sooner or later," Bea smiles sweetly at the gesture, "Having second thoughts of leaving your hotel room?"

"I don't think someone noticed that," Katie whispers as she playfully looks around, making Bea laugh, "They probably don't care or they don't have television."

_Another laugh!_  Katie imaginary pats herself in the shoulder for making the awkward girl smile again,  _5 points for McGrath!_ she giggles back at Bea.

"Is that the reason why you prefer staying in your apartment in Vancouver? I read somewhere that you prefer staying in," Bea asked as they walk out of the museum, "I really think people will eventually recognize you, the show is so popular, Katie." 

_What is that feeling? Why do I feel that?_  Katie touched her stomach as she asks herself after hearing Bea say her name up close. Something kicked in her stomach after hearing her name roll out of Bea's mouth.

"It's not that I don't leave my flat, I just prefer to be incognito," Katie explains, "I think people don't expect the people on the telly to be eating in a restaurant or on the street walking their dog."

"So, where to next?" Katie while Bea reads the guide Laura gave her.

Before Bea can answer Katie, she checks it and hesitated to answer, her phone rings 3 more times, she finally answers it, "Hey Jill, what's up?"

_'What took you so long? Did you just wake up? I got worried, you said you're gonna call when you get to your hotel last night but you did not.'_

"Sorry, no, I, uhm, I'm outside, taking pictures," Bea looks awkwardly at Katie who took the printout and read the guide, "You at your godmother's?"

_'Yep, don't forget dinner.'_

"Yes, yes, ok, nope, yep, all right, see you," Bea hangs up and turns to find Katie taking pictures of the artwork at the museum's parking area.

"Your friend?" Katie asked while looking through her camera's viewfinder.

"Uh, yeah, she and her mom left early this morning, they are at her godmother's," Bea answered before looking at their guide.

"Where are you going next?" Katie asked as they walk along the sidewalk of the museum.

"Uhm, I'll board that bus to Mt. Maunganui, there's a cool food market there," Bea smile shyly before asking, "It's in Coronation Park... want to come with?"

Katie flashes a smile as she walks next to Bea towards a waiting scheduled bus just across the museum. Bea gave her the window seat and five minutes into the trip, Katie clears her throat, breaking the silence between them.  _Just ask you arse, get to know her a little, there's nothing wrong with that, it's not like you've seen her in her most vulnerable in a public loo? What is happening to you, Katie? Let her have a little fun, it's ok to lose a little bit of control_  Katie bit her lower lip while looking at Bea's reflection in the window.

"What you did in Jurassic World is really awesome," Bea said without looking at Katie, the latter looks at her shook at what just came out of her mouth, "Sorry, did I say that out loud?" 

"Will you stop apologizing?" Katie smiles and them smirks at Bea before winking, "It's ok to lose a little bit of control."

Katie said not noticing she is leaning dangerously close to Bea, while the latter has her mouth open, dumbfound looking at Katie's lips.

Bea sits properly before clearing her throat. "Even though you had a little part, I love how you did it, you did not ask for a stunt double at all?"

"No, it was difficult being dunked and lift from the water, but I had fun doing that," Katie smiles as she remembers filming it, "What are your plans for your birthday?" Katie squints as she watches the view from the window.  _Stupid mouth_ Katie yells at herself.

_What? How did she know?_  Bea furrows her brows as she looks at Katie in confusion.

"Uh, nothing, this is sort of my birthday gift for myself," Bea smiles as she looks at her fidgeting hand right as Katie turns her head to look at Bea. They kept quiet for a few seconds until Bea faces Katie again. Bea crossed her legs towards Katie.

"People really got excited over your birthday when it was accidentally revealed huh?" Bea blushed as she looks at Katie's eyes, "You must have freaked when people started greeting you? You're actually a breath of fresh air from all these superficial celebrities, social media, who they're dating and all."

Katie shakes her head as she smiles, "I just don't like being the center of attention sometimes, especially with stuff like that, I like celebrating my birthday with family and close friends, it's called private life for a reason, it's between me and the person I am with."

"No, no, this is all right, I don't mind this," Katie said when she noticed Bea's body tensed, "it's just that this business can be a little too much, you know what I mean?" Bea nods at her and lets out a shy smile.

Katie turns her face away from Bea and closes her eyes as she internally yells at herself. _Don't ask her, don't ask her, don't ask her, you already know the answer why would you still ask, you daft?_

"How about you? Are you seeing someone?" Bea's face showed confusion making Katie rephrase her question, "Are you in a relationship?"

_Why is this the topic?_  Bea asks herself as she furrows her brows but before she can answer the bus goes to a halt and the driver announced that they have arrived at Coronation Park's entrance, a few minutes away from the food market. 

Katie tucked her loose raven hair under her beanie and put on her sunglasses as they walk around the park. Just as she checks her watch Bea looks at her and cleared her throat.

"Hungry?" Bea smiles at Katie before walking a few steps ahead, "the food is just right over there," she said pointing at the way the crowd is heading before extending her arm as she reaches for Katie's hand. 

Katie looks at Bea's hand, her hand is itching to reach for it and before she could react, Bea turns away and took out her camera as they walk towards the frantic crowded market.  _What was that? What the fuck is happening?_  Katie rolls her eyes after feeling her face turn red.

They saw a group of people sitting in a large mat just in front of a makeshift stage next to a family under a large tree with children playing in front of the stage. Bea greets the two groups, borrow two of their extra beach chair and she brings them next to another large tree a few steps away from the two groups where Katie is sitting in the grass.

"We don't need them, let's sit in the grass," Katie flashes her smile.

Bea smirks at her and tilts her head, "After I pluck up the courage to ask if they have extra chairs?" she said before giggling, "I don't like ants crawling up my bum."

Katie lets out a laugh throwing her head back. "Come on stop being such a wuss," she teased, "Are you a germaphobe?" 

"I just don't like to be bothered by ants," Bea whispers before letting out a tight lipped smile and rolls her eyes, "And yes, I'm quite a germaphobe."

"You don't know who walks around these areas," Bea added before sitting in one of the chairs. Katie continues to laugh as she sits next to Bea while they take out the food from a large brown bag. 

They settled next to each other and watched a group of Maori dancers kick off the program. The two share seafood and chicken chorizo paella, dumplings and they each got a cup of beer. After finishing their food, afternoon sun starts to set and a duo of musicians with a guitar rises to the stage to perform and they stayed for a few more minutes while they finish their drinks. They both take out their cameras and took photos of the performance and the growing crowd around for Stan Walker and Parson James. 

After taking a photo of a child sitting next to her, Bea turned and caught Katie taking a photo of her through her peripheral view. She couldn't help but let out a small smile and glanced at Katie who is also smiling with her head down. Their gaze got cut after a couple sat next to them. The woman smiles at them and faced Katie.

"So sorry to bother you, but are you Katie McGrath? Because you seriously are the spitting image of her," the woman looks straight to her face.

Katie smiles at the woman before glancing at Bea who's eyes wandering into the crowd on her other side, trying not to look awkwardly bothered. Bea slightly looks at her before nervously sipping beer from her cup. 

"No, but I get that a lot though, thanks," Katie answers the woman in a very self-assured and self-contained manner, complete with her fake, almost Australian accent.

Katie shifts back to face Bea with a smile and the latter looks at her with a slight smile before looking at her fiddling hands again.

"Sorry, you all right?" 

"Yeah, you don't have to do that," Bea sighs, "it's not like we're-" she stops and looks at her longingly as her jaw tenses.

_A date! There I've said it, come on say it, we are on a date aren't we?_  Katie gazes at Bea waiting.

"This isn't, like, it could but this isn't or, like, uh, this isn't like a date or anything," Bea stammered, "it's not like you're not nice, or like I don't want to or did not think of it, but uh, you can talk to the people who notice you, you don't have to worry about me being here at all, I, I don't mind."

Katie lets out a shy smile as she blushes in front if the stuttering girl who is also blushing awkwardly. She reaches for Bea's knee and places her hand over it with the intent to calm Bea down.

"Of course we are, I asked you, remember?" Katie whispers at Bea who almost chokes at her beer, "And I mind" she smirks.

Bea was taken aback and did not notice her mouth was open as she looks at Katie smirking at her. Bea's ringing phone breaks her gaze and after the second ring, she gives in and finally answers it.  _Jillian your timing is impeccable!_

"Yes, yes, no I'm outside, sitting in the grass, basking on the sun setting behind us while listening to music and drinking beer, no, uhuh, seriously? Ok, yes, yeah."

As Bea tucks her phone back to her bag, Katie chugs the last of her beer. "Let's go?" she smiles at Bea as she picks up their emptied food containers and cups.

"Uh, yeah," Bea hesitantly answers, still taken aback from her moment with Katie a few minutes ago.

They walk towards the bus stop and after checking her watch that reads 4:39 in the afternoon, Bea slightly brushes her knuckles on Katie's. They both kept their head down but Katie couldn't help but see Bea smiling shyly through her peripheral view.

_A date with Katie McGrath, what is this a sequel of Notting Hill?! I'm sure it's was just nothing, she just said that to calm me down_  Bea whispers to herself, clearly overthinking of what's been happening to her day. It would be perfect though, simple but fun, what her ideal date would be. Katie clears her through making Bea jump and wakes up from her thoughts. She looks at Katie who is slightly glancing at a couple who clearly recognized her, Katie looks at her before letting out an apologetic smile. 

"Uh, follow me," Katie says after looking around. Bea complies and they walk away from the crowd who are on their way out of the park. They walk past the field and made their way to Spongedrop, a quaint cake shop with trees around its outside seating along the park's Salisbury Avenue gate.

"What are we doing here, we just ate," Bea furrows her brows with a smile. 

"How about we get iced lattes?" Katie looks around the shop, "Two lattes please, iced," she smiles at the woman arranging cups in a cupboard near the counter.

After seeing Bea is still confused at the sudden appetite. Katie gives in and rolls her eyes before smiling at Bea. "They were clearly about to approach me, I know you saw that," she smirks, "Let's get some drinks before we head back to our hotel."

'Uh, yeah sure, I still have somewhere to go to though," Bea looks at Katie before smiling, "I uh, I can, is it ok if I walk you to your roo-, uhm back to the, back to the hotel?"

Katie smiles at Bea who is blushing and they both look at the assorted pastries displayed on a glass shelf.

"Two iced lattes," the brunette woman standing behind the counter hands them their drinks with a wide smile, "Oh and this one is on the house, that's raspberry and cream cheese brownie, it's gluten-free," she wraps two brownies in a brown wrapping paper.

_Free stuff, what!_ Bea smiles confusedly at what is happening. She looks at Katie who thanked the woman,  _must be a fan?_ she asks herself after Katie smiles at her. 

"I am a huge fan of yours," the woman blushes and looks at Bea, "Did you go to see the park?" 

_Called it_  Bea imaginary pats herself in the head. Katie nods at the woman and took a sip of the iced drink in her hand.

The woman asked for a photo and Katie happily stood next to her for a selfie. "Uh, thank you! I'm afraid we have to catch a ride, thank you again for the treats," Katie smiles shyly and walked towards the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walk towards a waiting bus back to downtown Tauranga and as Katie climbs the steps, she felt a warm hand on the small of her back.  _Could be a reflex?_  Katie thinks, subtly letting out a small smile, but given that she quite knew Bea does not have any experience of being in a date or assisting girls or being with a gentleman this intimate gesture surprised her. 

Again, Bea lets Katie have the window seat and after a few minutes, the bus starts moving. She slightly glances at Katie who is looking at the lit by street lamps they are passing by. After scrolling through her phone and fired up an e-book, she felt Katie rest her left hand between them.

Slowly she felt Katie's pinky next to hers making her blush as she kept her head down, slightly glancing at their hands. Bea gently turns her right palm upward and let her fingers reach for Katie's left pinky and ring fingers. 

Katie, on the other hand, kept her head away as she tries to keep her blushed face out of Bea's sight.  _Goodness, what am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?_ Katie thought to herself.

Their hands finally intertwined and Katie finally turns to look at Bea who's head is down with eyes up waiting for her to lock eyes. They gaze at each other, making Bea blush as she smiles shyly at Katie who has a close-mouthed smile. 

Bea is not sure how she got the courage, maybe it was the cold cappuccino. But she's never had been so keenly aware of the ability of her palm to manufacture sweat. She was determined to hold Katie's hand.  _My God,_ a _m doing it right? I have absolutely nothing to compare it to._

A minute or two has passed and Bea felt Katie's hand untangle from hers.

_What does this mean? Did I assume too much? This is wrong, stupid!_ Bea kept her face still and looked away.

A second after, she felt Katie's hand held her hand again making me sigh and rest her back against the seat. They held each other's hand all throughout the bus ride back downtown and only let go as they about to step out of the bus. 

With itching hand, wanting to hold Katie's hand again, Bea kept it to herself this time as she walks Katie back to the Devonport and the latter finally breaks the silence.

"Where are you... you said you have somewhere to go?" Katie asks as they walk along the palm trees of The Strand.

"Uh, yeah, remember that friend that I was with? Her godmother is having this small dinner party before they go back to Auckland."

She looks at Katie who has her head down, looking at her hand fiddling her bag.

"Are you busy tonight?" Bea finally caught Katie's eyes and suddenly squints her eyes, "Sorry, your mother must be looking for you by now, I, I didn't mean to, sorry, it's just-"

Before Bea continues with her nervous panic attack, Katie cuts her sentence. "No, it's all right, I'd love to, it's all right if I go, yeah?"

Bea lets out a tight-lipped smile. They walk back to the bus stop and board another bus to the south of Devonport, and after just a few minutes, they have reached a house next to Asure Harbour View with an overlooking.

Jillian and her mother, Jess is in the kitchen with her godmother, Charlie who has arranged a dinner for Jill and Jess's last day of visit in Tauranga. Jess and Charlie's other friend, Ollie is also present in the kitchen while Stan with his wife, Barb in the living room. All are standing in around the breakfast bar drinking wine before dinner.

The food in the oven starts to beep indicating that it's ready and Jess helps Charlie take it out and into the counter. The bell rings and Jill heads for the door, she opens it and turns back without looking at Bea and Katie standing there.

"Come on in, I think the food it just about ready," Jill says as the two moves along the corridor to the kitchen. She turns back to them with empty glasses before offering wine.

"Hello," Katie smiles at her.

"Oh hey, you look -" Jill tilts her head and before she could finish her sentence Bea introduces Katie.

"Jillian, this is Katie," Bea stands next to Katie as they watch Jill's facial expression change.

"Holy shit," Jill blurts out and drops her jaw after she recognizes Katie, "You're Katie McGrath, drink?"

"Thanks, please," Katie smiles reaching her glass to the bottle of red wine.

Just as Jill pour wine in Katie's glass, her mother, Charlie and Barb come out of the kitchen with platters of food and placed them in their table with a casual dinner setting. She smiles at Katie and makes a face at Bea before stepping back to pick up bottles of wine. 

"Ok, I don't want you guys to freak out but-" Jill whispers as she places the bottles of wine in the table across Jess and Charlie. She's about to finish her sentence when Ollie walks up to them and whispers after looking behind him. 

"Is it just me or that dark-haired girl looks a lot like that Irish chick from that superhero show you watch?" he whispers at the women around the table, making Jess, Charlie and Barb look behind them.

"What did I say, guys, chill," Jill whispers a bit louder looking at Bea who is approaching them.

"Beatrice! It's nice to see you, how are you?" Jess smiles with arms wide for a hug at Bea, "these are my friends, Charlie, Jillian's godmother this is her house, Ollie and Barb, Stan's wife," she points at the man on the phone standing by the coffee table in the living room.

"Hello, thanks for inviting me to dinner," Bea smiles shyly at them after pulling away from Jess' hug, "uhm, this is Katie," she nonchalantly places her hand on the small of Katie's back as the latter steps next to her and reached for a handshake, flashing a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you, you have a lovely home and gorgeous view," Katie smiles at Charlie.

"Thanks, let's eat," Charlie looks at her guests and gestures at the table.

Charlie and Jess sat at the head seats. Jill on Jess' right, while next to her is Bea and then Katie. Opposite to them is Ollie on Jess' left side next to him is Barb and then Stan who is subtly giving a puzzled look as he quite recognizes the woman who sat across him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving on through the evening, everyone is very relaxed as they eat dinner, the group enjoyed the grilled steak salad, baked lemon chicken, cajun butter salmon, spinach lasagna, and strawberry pannacotta for dessert. Katie is taking this in - relaxed, easy, teasing. She watches Bea laughing at what Ollie and Jill are discussing.

After their meal, while Jill and Bea help clear the table, she slightly glances at Bea who is nonchalantly watching Katie walk out of the sliding door with whiskey in her hand. She joins Barb, Stan, and Ollie who are smoking in the garden overlooking the bay.

Bea picking up a plate turned and found Jill staring with a smirk. Bea straightens up before clearing her throat and started to walk away with a stack of plates to the kitchen. Jill follows her to the kitchen.

"Spill," Jill whispers at Bea who's wiping her hand with a clean cloth after handing Jess the dirty dishes.

"Spill what?" 

"You're with her this morning, aren't you? That's why it took you forever to answer my call?" Jill looks at Bea trying to suppress a giggle of excitement, "I can't even explain how happy I am for you, babe. Finally!"

"Will you stop, please?" Bea tilts her head as they walk out of the kitchen. She looks at Jill who is again staring at her waiting for her to explain.

"I was walking back to my hotel last night, I took a detour and went to this pub and she saw me there, I left my ID..." she tried to stop there and nervously glanced at Katie who is entertained by Ollie's stories. 

"And?" Jill shakes her head, waiting.

"She walked me back to the hotel and then checked up on me this morning," Bea tried to keep a few details but Jillian being her persistent self got more.

"She found my ID and returned it to me... we uh, we sort of got food and went to the museum and-" 

Before she could finish her sentence she looks at Jill who's jaw dropped and held her hand, gesturing Bea to stop.

"Whoa, ok, ok, hold up," Jill pulls her out of sight and into the corridor to the front door, "you spent the day with that woman outside and did not invite me?" 

Bea was about to apologize when Jill held her hand and whispered.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Bea nods, "You went on a fucking date with Katie McGrath?"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Bea shushed her, blushing after Jill blurts out, "She's an actress, it is not a date, Jillian."

"Did you kiss, hold hands and or walk side by side while glancing at each other?" 

Bea did not answer instead she smiles shyly and remember two of those things actually happened.  _Her fingers entwined slowly with mine and suddenly - damn it! This is not Notting Hill, Beatrice._

"Even though this is not a date, it still looks like it, babe," Jill smiles at Bea before continuing, "I'm just glad you are experiencing this again."

Bea sighs before her smile slightly faded.

"Sorry, sorry, very wrong choice of words," Jill squints her eyes shut.

"No, it's fine." 

Bea lets out a wry smile as they lean on the wall diving the hallway to the front door and living room while they finish their glass of wine. Bea does not really share much of her personal stuff with people but with Jillian, she's almost an open book and whenever it happens, Jillian pays so much attention. Especially after years since she last felt like this.

"It's just... Jillian, she makes me feel stuff-" 

"Unholy thoughts?" Jill said successfully made Bea giggle.

"Sure," Bea rides along, "she makes me feel stuff, I have been lost for so long, I forgot what it was like to be found."

"Oh babe, that happened a long time ago, sorry I brought it up," Jill wraps her arm over Bea's shoulder.

"It's not like the other, it's not some simple crush," Bea looks up and sighs, "she's making me run out of breath, I can't describe this feeling I get when I'm with her Jellybean, but I know that whatever this feeling is, I am enjoying every second of it and if possible I want more of it around."

Bea looks at Jill who is smiling at her sweet words.

"After Abbey, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let myself fall in love again, it only brought pain," Jill held Bea closer as she looks at the latter's sad eyes.

"I know she's everything you want," Jill frowns at the idea of her best friend breaking her heart again, "It's not some secret, but you're bound to break, yes you may run alongside her, she may make you feel like falling in love again, but she may never be yours."

"I'm not saying that I'm not afraid of this feeling," Bea lets out a hoping smile, "I'm saying that even if I am, I want to feel it anyway."

"Then, I am with you, I got your back Boobear," Jill smiles at her before kissing Bea's temple, "I guess your heart is ready, maybe her warm heart could bring  your cold heart from somber."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie takes the last sip of her wine and leaves Ollie, Barb, and Stan in the yard as they continue their discussion with smoking. She walks into the living room and eavesdrops on a conversation coming from the hallway.

_'You went on a fucking date with Katie McGrath'_ Katie overhears Jillian mentioning her name and then Bea shushing her.

_'Even though this is not a date, it still looks like it, babe, I'm just glad you are experiencing this again'_ Jillian adds ' _Sorry, sorry, very wrong choice of words,'_

_What does that mean? I thought she's never been kissed or whatever?_ Katie asks herself with curiosity. The conversation went quiet and she hears Bea continue to talk.

_'No, it's fine'_  even though she couldn't see Bea's face, she can hear the sadness in her voice when she spoke. She Katie quietly sat on an armchair and picked up a book, pretending to look at it. Bea's next words made her blush and felt like blood rushing through her body  _'_ _she makes me feel stuff'_

Katie giggled after hearing Bea giggle when Jill teased her with having  _'unholy thoughts'_ towards her. Thoughts of having Bea around made her feel stuff too, spending time with her all day made her feel like a child. Relaxed and full of excitement.

_What are you doing, Katie, what the fuck are you doing?_ Katie rolls her eyes and then closed them as she threw her head back and sighs, _this is nothing, you are both just having fun and enjoying._

She continues to listen to what is Bea and Jill's private conversation until Jess walks out from the kitchen and almost catches her eavesdropping. She walks towards Jess who poured herself another glass of wine and was about to join the people in the yard. _  
_

"Could tell me where the loo is?"

"Oh, it's just down the corridor on the left," Jess smiles at her gesturing to the corridor behind her where she was eavesdropping moments ago.

She walks and catches a glance at Bea and Jill by the door leaning at each other.

"Hi," Jill straightens and smiles awkwardly at Katie and then to Bea, "we were just... we're just discussing something."

_Damn it, Jillian! That was close,_ Bea whispers to herself and smiled at Katie awkwardly.

"I just need to go to the loo," Katie blushes at them.

"I'll be right there," the horror of her face realize what she said and the blood rushes to Bea's face, "I meant, it's not what I... I mean sure, sorry, no I-"

"What she meant was it's the second door to your left," Jill rescues her and squeezes her hand gently before turning at Bea. 

Katie turns around and walk along the corridor and got into the restroom. She giggles as she relieves herself and while fixing her hair she had deep thought and realization about her experience.

Katie's used to just being a friend. People who admire her, her fans, the people who try to date her usually admire her only because of her work, they love the game that she plays, the dream. Bea, on the other hand, makes her feel real. The only time Bea makes her feel uneasy is when Bea is uneasy. This being said is every time Bea feels Katie needs to be 'the actress' - the girl who poses for a photo and watches her every move. People make an effort to impress her, meetups, date, but doing normal things is extraordinary and special to Katie, especially when with people she enjoys being with.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Katie and Bea step outside, Charlie holds out her hand and Katie kiss their cheeks. Ollie stumbles back with joy.

"Did someone took a photo of that?" Ollie teases as he blushes and everyone laughs.

"Thank you again for inviting me, the food is delicious," Katie said as they move to the door and wave goodbye, "lovely to meet you all."

They walk towards the intersection of Devonport and Sixth, a bit of silence. Realizing that the hotel is just a few minutes away Bea breaks the ice and asked Katie.

"You want to walk back to the hotel?" Bea asks her.

"Yeah, I could use a walk, burn all the food we had today," she smiles and shakes her head.

A little later in the walk by the houses along Devonport. Bea slightly glances and she catches Bea and they smile, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," Bea smiles awkwardly at her, "Sorry about my awkwardness, it's just... it's uh, this is the sort of thing that happens in dreams, things like this don't happen to me."

_Oh dear, around an actress? Please don't,_ Katie internally rolls her eyes. "Things?" she asks.

"Uh," Bea pause and clears her throat before continuing, "I don't do this, I'm not good at these things," Bea gestures the space between them.

"These things? Things... like dates?" she raises one of her brows and smiled at Bea who quickly blushed.

"I, uh, this is not," Bea looks at her who still raising her brows, "Ok, I don't do dates, I don't go on dates."

_Oh, wow, she finally opens up_ Katie looks down to her feet and then subtly smiles.

They went quiet again as they cross the Second Avenue.  _That Abbey person? Like an onion, peel her back one layer at a time_ Katie reminds herself. 

"Why?" she looks at Bea, gauging her reaction.

Katie looks at Bea intently and saw how her mouth tensed a bit as they continue to walk. Bea looks at her with a wry smile.

Bea sighs and then looks at her before she starts to talk.

"There's a wall, that's why," Bea clears her throat before finishing her sentence, "as bitter as I may sound, there's are reasons why I do not do well on... dates," she swallows.

"That actually sounds a bit bitter, that's all right," she tries to lighten Bea's mood and succeeds after seeing a slight smile on her face, "Sorry."

Katie looks at Bea lets out an assuring smile and the latter tightens her grip before smiling. They reach the hotel and Bea walks her to her floor and then to her door. Neither of them wants to say goodnight and they look at each other.

"I really had a wonderful time today, thanks," she flashes a smile at Bea, "Am I going to be on the next Armageddon?"

"I don't think so, I only asked for a few days out of the office," Bea smiles shyly at her, looking down at her fiddling hands.

_Can't you see it? Right there on her lips. A kiss waiting to be taken by someone brave enough to earn it_ Katie whispers to herself.

Katie fishes out for her key card and they stand a few seconds in front of her door. Bea locks eyes with her before getting a strange feeling of intimacy. They take each other in and they start leaning forward for a kiss her when Katie's phone started ringing.

"Sorry, this must be my mum, I uh, would you like to uhm, I-" Katie slides her key card and found her mother on the other side, about to open the door, "Mum! This is Beatrice," Katie gesturing at Bea next to her.

Her mother, Mary, walks towards them by the threshold with her hand extended for a handshake.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Beatrice?" Mary smiles at Bea with confusion, "would you like to come in for tea?"

Bea blinks her eyes and closed her mouth. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I uhm, I'd love to, but it's getting quite late and I don't want to impose, I should uh, I, I'll go ahead," she looks at Katie shyly, "Uh, good luck on Armageddon and I had a great date- day! I had a great day... too," she rambles, "Good night."

_This rambling should be really exasperating, but it's so adorable, she is so adorable, what is happening to me_ Katie tries to suppress a smile as she looks at Bea.

Bea walks away from their room and Katie looks at the empty threshold thinking what just happened a few minutes ago.

Emerging from the bathroom, Katie finds her mother reading at the other bed. She lies awake, wrestling with her emotions and kept tossing and turning. She checks her phone and looks at the only photo she took from the day. It was of Bea, taking photos while sitting in a beach chair earlier the day. She smiles before hearing her mother shift and faces her, slightly closing a large book in her lap.

"Are you all right, darling?" Mary asks.

"Yeah," Katie smiles at her mother before pulling the covers tighter.

"Did you have fun today?"

Katie's smile grew bigger, a confirmation that she did not only have fun, but the day she had was wonderful.

"That lass, Beatrice is sweet, yeah?" Katie smiles at her mother intently.

"She is, I had a wonderful time with her and her friends today."

Mary looks at Katie like she's expecting something, but she's taking her daughter's word for it and let her talk instead of pressuring her. 

"Ehm, Rory called, he's asking how's our trip here," Mary smiles before continuing, "He and Johnny met Harris at the Stag's Head the other day, he was asking about you."

"Uh, yeah, I caught his voice message earlier." 

Mary knew that moment, her daughter has other things in mind. 

"Something in your mind? You fancy a walk?" Mary asks but Katie did not answer and kept her eyes in the ceiling. After a few minutes of reading, she glances at the time and stood, putting on a knitted jumper.

"Everything all right?" Mary raised her head from her pillow.

"No, uh, yes, I'll just go for a walk, you rest mum, I'll step out," Katie said before checking the time that says  _23:19_. She picks up her phone and left the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is mad, someone will eventually get hurt,_  Katie kept repeating to herself on her way to Bea's room. And after knocking, she immediately thought of leaving and running towards the lift. But she heard a movement and faint sound of music.

The music's volume went down a bit, and finally, hear soft footsteps to the door. The locks click, and the door eases open a few inches. 

Bea sighs as she steps back, opening the door with her. Her entire body was in shadow before moving and finally seeing her fresh-face, wearing a navy blue jogger pants and a white shirt. In a slightly awkward moment, they smile at each other.

"Can I come in?" 

"Uh, sure, come in," Bea answers, guiding her into her dimmed room.

_Just leave, you both have flights tomorrow,_ _she's obviously ready for bed,_ Katie's mind kept ordering her body to leave. She awkwardly fixes her messy hair bun and was about to tell Bea about the letters when the latter stood by the edge of the bed and the dimmed light caught her beautiful face.  _Why can't I just leave?_ Her body kept ignoring the idea.

"I was getting ready for bed when I, uhm-," Bea said as Katie clutches her wrist, pulling her closing the distance between them.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," Katie smiles shyly.

"Katie, I uh... wow, you are so much more than I imagined," Bea sighed as she gazed closely at her emerald eyes, ready to take a risk, "Sorry, I just, uh, I've never done anything like this, I don't know, I uh, I-"

There's something with the way her name rolls in Bea's tongue.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," she answers pulling Bea a bit closer with her hands on Bea's arms.

Katie let out a shy smile before leaning closer and then gets over it straight away, she closed her eyes and kissed Bea on the lips.  _Soft, very soft lips, wow, I forgot how soft women's lips are, is she all right? Why is her mouth not moving? Am I too rough? Is that enough?_  Katie's questions kept running through her head but all she can think of is kissing those soft lips, so she moves her mouth and teased Bea's upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

Bea pulls away from her and steps back with a puckered lips and stunned expression after feeling Katie's tongue. Her heart started pounding like it wants to jump out of her chest, but instead, Bea leans forward - and, for the first time, she kisses Katie back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea held Katie's jaw as she looks at her face. That face. She is suddenly struck by who it is. Her phone pinged and as she checks it, Katie sits at the edge of the bed. After replying to another curious text message from Jillian, she puts it next to her clock on the bedside.

She smiles awkwardly at Katie who is settled in bed. 

"You said you're getting ready for bed?" Katie smirks at her.

"Yes, I just, I brushed my teeth-"

"I know," Bea turned beet red and watched as Katie smile at her while crawling under the covers. 

Katie flips the rest of the covers, gesturing Bea to lay next to her to cuddle. Bea obliged and turned to her left side to face the Irish woman.

After a few moments of silence, Katie clears her throat.

"Who's the dog?" Katie asks.

Bea lets out a confused look before realizing that Katie must be asking about her mobile wallpaper. She turns and picks up her phone and started scrolling through her gallery for an over sized brown dog, in bed next to her, couch, running around the garden.

"Oh, I, uh, Tippy, she's eight, she loves cuddling too, you got one, right?" Bea said as she remembers Katie talking about her dog during one of the panels.

"Yeah, mine is three, still acts like a wee puppy, he's called Oisin," Katie said, doing the same.

Katie sees Bea opened and shut her mouth like she's about to say something.

"What?" Katie asks but Bea just shook her head with a shy smile.

Bea clears her throat when Katie gave her a stare. 

"You get your heart broken and you get a dog?" Bea asks, shocking Katie as she asked with a smirk.

"Coming from an awkward girl who does not do well on dates," she teased, air quoting her sentence before they let out a giggle, "Don't judge my coping mechanism."

"How was anyone stupid enough to let you go," Bea whispers as she gazes at Katie's eyes. 

_Goodness, she really has her way with words,_ Katie says to herself as she sighs, remembering the letters she read minutes ago.  

_'There are many things that I would like to say to you, I may not always know what I want to say or how to say it, but please be patient with me as I find the words to say it'._ Katie remembers what the other said while drunk on their way back to their hotel as she gauges Bea's body language. Bea flickers her eyes, but Katie moves closer and kissed her tenderly.

They lay quiet in the middle of the night - a yard apart. Katie's left arm reaches out, she touches Bea's left shoulder and then she moves closer, re-settles herself, tenderly, right next to her. They face each other again and Bea lets out a longing smile at Katie. 

"Her name's Abby," Katie looks at Bea's eyes as it starts to disappear, she held Bea's hand and the latter came back from the sad memory as she let out a wry smile, "A few years after I realized that I'm into women too, I met her, we got close, went out a couple of times, she uhm, she led me on and got me to confess that I liked her... I was so into her and when I told her how I feel, she told me that I was just a phase, she's not sure what she feels, that I might just have a crush on her," Bea sighs at the memory as looks at the horizon behind Katie. 

"You are not a phase, awkward, yeah, but never a phase," Katie held her hand before continuing, "My mum thinks you're sweet..." she giggled.

"Is this what it really feels like?" 

"Feels like what?"

Bea bites her lower lip and clears her throat, then Katie realized what the other meant.

"Kissing girls?" 

"Kissing," Bea murmured and Katie just smiled at her before she continues, "Sorry, I, uh, I just don't know, I have nothing to uh-"

"Nothing to compare it with? I know,"  _wrong choice of words, Katie,_ "I meant, I figured."

The thought of being Bea's first kiss made Katie blush. She slipped her hand on Bea's neck, pulling her gently, before kissing her again, running them down to her shoulder, to her right arm and placing it around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

"You are not that bad, that’s if you want to, I don’t want to push my luck here," Katie leaned under towards Bea's ear before heading in for another kiss, teasing with her tongue again.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your room?" Bea awkwardly clears her throat.

"Are you kicking me out of your bed?" Katie shook her head and laughed, before smirking, "Just be with me, we'll figure out the details later, you don't have to do anything, you're not comfortable doing."

Bea sighs, letting herself calm and wrapped her arm around Katie's waist, leaning up to kiss her.

Katie held her gently, running a hand cautiously up and down her back, then eventually slipping her hand under Bea's back. She watches Bea shiver a bit as she trailed her middle finger down Bea's spine. 

Bea drew in a shaky breath before letting out another awkward clear of her throat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain welcomes Bea with open arms as she walks out of the Vancouver International Airport.  _Must be really why the airport is famously called YVR, Yes it is Very Rainy!_  she said to herself.

She looks around and found a man in a purple shirt holding a sign with their surname. She and another co-worker walk towards the man and he greeted them with a smile. 

"Hi, uh, that's us," her co-worker, Diane, pointed at the sign, "I am Diane and this is Bea."

"Hello Ms. Blake, Ms. Anmer, welcome to Vancouver!" the man shakes their hand before reaching for their luggage trolley, "I'm Jeff, I'm part of the acquisition's team, you got all of your bags?"

"Yeah, thanks," Bea lets go of their trolley and walked next to Diane as they follow Jeff to the service car.

After driving for at least 40 minutes they reached the Sandman Hotel and was brought to their shared room. The bellhop left and Jeff hand them both of their itineraries and building passes. 

"I will see you both in a few hours for the get together at the Garden office?" Jeff clarified their evening event, "You'll meet everyone there, the whole crew! It's just a minute or two from here... well, it's all in the folder and you got a map of the town there."

"Thanks, Jeff, see you there!" Diane smiled and walks him to the door. 

Diane walked back to her bed and checked her phone while Bea is already on her stomach, relaxing.

"Wow, signal here is awesome! Have you checked your phone?" Diane asked while typing, she did not get a response and looked at Bea, "So what do you want to do? We got 6 more hours, lunch?"

Bea opened her eyes and checked her phone, "Yeah, lunch, let's just get room service?" she answers Diane without looking at her. 

They devoured their burgers while watching Captain America, Bea checks her phone again and opens her Twitter account.

_"Hey Ches, you know where they are filming today?"_

After sending a message to one of her virtual friends, she immediately got a response making her smile even after hours of travel.  _  
_

"Hey, I'll just uh, check something, I'll be right back, are you just gonna stay here?" Bea opened her hand carried bag to get her toiletries and went to the bathroom. 

"I'll work my jetlag in the gym, where are you going?" Diane asked her while still in bed, picking pieces of fries from her plate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea walked towards a tall man, with almost grey hair standing next to an RV trailer. 

"Hi, is this where Supergirl is filming?" Bea greeted with a smile as the man smiled back.

"Yeah, right there," he pointed at a building across them, "But sorry I can't let you through, only the staff and crew."

"No, of course, I was just checking it out."

"Bea?" she heard after stepping away from where the man was standing and when she looked back Katie McGrath is stepping out of the RV trailer all dressed up as Lena Luthor. 

"Hey, hi, how are you?"

"What, you're here, hello," Katie smiles at her while clutching her sides and a thick book, "What are you doing here?" 

"I... uh," Bea was about to start stuttering but the man she was previously talking interrupted her after talking to his radio.

"I'm sorry Katie, they need you up there," the man said while waving his radio. 

"Yes, sorry, ehm, can you let her stay in there for a while?" Katie smiles apologetically to the man, "I'll be right back, ok? Sorry."

And just like that Katie McGrath is back into her life after Armageddon three months ago. The man opened the trailer door for Bea but she felt skeptical and just smiled at him. 

"Uh, do you have a pen and paper I can borrow, please?" 

"Sure," the man peeled a piece of paper from his clipboard and pulled out a black pen from his radio holster, "Here you go."

Bea wrote something on the piece of paper and folded it twice and slip it under the trailer door before closing it. 

"Thank you, I'll just go ahead," she smiled shyly at the man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, Katie rushed back to her trailer and found the note slipped under the door. She got in and sat next to her slumbering greyhound while she read the written note.

_"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you, I'm staying at the Sandman Hotel. -B"_

She checked the time that says 5:53 PM, she folded back the note and let out a small smile before changing her clothes and fixing her things to get ready to go home. 

Katie got into her apartment took a sigh of relief while taking Oisin's leash and collar off and went straight to the fridge for a bottle of water. After refilling her dog's food and water, she picked her backpack and fished for her phone and laptop. She searched for Sandman Hotel's number and immediately asked for Bea's room. 

"Sorry, I do not know her room number, but the guest's name is Bea or Beatrice Anmer," she paced around her kitchen island with a glass of wine on her hand "thank you," she says after listening to the other line.

_"Hello?"_  Katie's pacing stopped after hearing a familiar voice on the line.

"Hi," she whispered, "what happened to you?"

_"Katie? Hi, sorry, I just didn't want to bother you so, and I, uh, I, I have this appointment,"_  Katie listened to Bea stammer on the other line.

"No, no, sorry, we're about to finish a sequence," Katie smiles while staring at the stoplight by her kitchen window, "You weren't bothering me at all."

"What are you doing in Vancouver?" she asked.

_"We were sent by the company for training, it's just for tomorrow and Friday,"_ Bea answers with an obvious smile in her voice.

"You want to uh, there's this great uh, we can, -" Katie stammered herself while blushing, trying to see Bea again.

_"I, I can, but we have this soiree tonight, company dinner of some sorts,"_ Bea said. 

"Of course, so silly of me, work trip," Katie said with her hand in her neck, "I'll Skype you something if you change your mind."

_"Sure, yes, I'll check it,"_  Bea answers and lingers not wanting to hang up.

"I'll see you soon," Katie closed her eyes and silently sighed, "I want to see you soon again."

Bea hangs up at her and she looked at Oisin who is relaxing in his huge pillow, watching her intently, clearly, her gentle giant is confused with what is happening. 

After realizing the idea of seeing Bea again lets out a smile in her lips, she took a deep breath and smiled at Oisin, "hey, come here baby!" she throws her phone on the couch and picked up toy for the dog to fetch. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The company dinner went well, they met the trainer and the bosses on the Vancouver site, after, Bea and Diane were driven back to their hotel and because of jet lag, Diane immediately crashed while Bea opened her laptop and fired up Skype. 

She doesn't know if her sleepy eyes are fooling her or it's just the glass of wine and whiskey she got but when she opened Katie's message it made her chest thump. She widens her eyes at what she read as an address of a taco place in Gastown with a short message.  _Dinner?_

Before succumbing to sleep, she quickly typed a reply and shut all her devices to get a much need rest for their training tomorrow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie got up at 6 in the morning and felt a heavy body leaning against her back, she looked back and found Oisin fast asleep, snoring. She stretched her arms and reached for her phone that she charged last night. After replying to her mum's text message from last night, she opened the Skype app on her phone.

_"My training for the next two days will be until 5 in the afternoon. Friday?"_

She gasps and sat up quickly making Oisin bolt up in the bed, "Ooh, sorry baby," she said before typing a response. 

_"Wonderful, I'll see on_ _Friday_   _at 6. Can't wait to see you."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come Saturday and Bea has been standing in front of a taco bar for the past 5 minutes. She heard her phone ping and when she checked, it's a Skype message from Katie.

_"I hope you did not get lost. Where are you?"_

Bea did not reply and walked past the foyer. She immediately saw Katie who is waving at her from a table across a long bar, in front of another dark-haired girl. Katie stood up and gave her a small hug.

"Hi, what happened to you?" Katie greeted her with a warm smile.

"I- it's, uh, something came up with work," Bea blushed as Katie pulled he chair next to her and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"This is Nicole, I work with her and she's new here," Katie said as they sat.

"You look really pretty, nice to meet you," Bea reached for a handshake and nervously smiled.

"Aww, thanks, that's nice," Nicole gave her a wide, warm smile, "nice to meet you too, Bea."

Katie pre-ordered and a guy approached them with a tray of food and right after a few tacos and glasses of margarita and caipirinha, Katie proposed a nightcap ending their evening in her apartment.

The taco bar was a few yards from Katie's apartment and when they got into her place Bea immediately remembered what's in her backpack.

"I uh, I forgot I got you this," she pulled out a bottle neatly wrapped in a scarf.

"Thank you, you didn't have to," Katie took the bottle and lets out a sweet smile, "thanks."

"It's been there all this time?" Nicole lets out a laugh, "What is that, wha- a cabernet franc?! Where is this girl from, Katie?"

Katie let out a hearty laugh and took the bottle from Nicole and walked around the kitchen island to get a corkscrew. Bea remained quiet and listened to how animated Nicole speak and talk about things. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three settle in Katie's loft and enjoyed telling Bea their experience at the Comicon while they finish the rest of the wine Bea brought. Katie sat next to Bea on a stool by the kitchen island while Nicole is on the other side occasionally picking up treats from a jar for Oisin.

Bea felt Katie’s thumb lightly brush over her skin through her torn jeans, she quietly gasped and Katie loosely draped her hand over Bea's knee.

Nicole moved around and stood in the middle of the apartment while she and Katie starts to exchange stories as Bea listens intently. And like in New Zealand, she stares at the shape of Katie's jawline and couldn't help but watch the way Katie’s mouth move as she talks. Still same, but this time, she's got her arm resting on the island behind Katie and her fingertips tracing circles against it. 

Katie started telling stories about the trip to New Zealand and as she looks back at Bea, Katie got brave enough to rest her hand on Bea’s thigh before the later excused herself.  

"Mind if use your bathroom?"

Katie clears her throat and straightens a bit, "ehm, it's through that door," she points at the door next to Oisin's large bed.

Bea rushes inside and stood looking around, felt like sneaking out of a window or something. The bathroom has a tub, with black subway tile wall, glass doors and a high shower. In the middle of the bathroom wall is a French-like sketch of Katie, she has her head front face, slightly down, eyes down, her hair is down, messy side swept, her body is turned back, her face on her left shoulder and mouth slightly open. She snaps back to reality after staring at the photo and looks at the mirror, got her palms gripping the edge of the sink and she slouches her head down, leaning forward and started hyperventilating. She relieves herself, washed her hand and face and when she got out Oisin, with his wagging tail, is alone and the apartment is empty. 

“Where's Nicole?” Bea asks quietly, trying to ignore her thumping heart. 

"She has a busy day tomorrow," Katie said coming in from the hallway, "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I just, I, I, uh, I forgot that I badly needed to pee earlier," Bea stammered looking at Katie arch her eyebrow, "I should better go too."

"You can stay, if you want to," Katie offered with a flirtatious swing in her voice, "we can finish the rest of the wine, we can still share this," she added before settling back to the couch, tapping the space for Bea to sit.

"If you want to."

Bea stared at Katie's eyes and to her lips wanting to kiss her again, desperately, but she doesn’t know what she's exactly doing, making her nerves back in full force. She obliged and sat next to Katie on the couch.

They split the last few drops of wine, leaving them with a half a glass each, Katie excused herself to the loft bedroom before answering a phone call.

Bea walked towards the kitchen island to pick a piece of nacho that they got and read the written poem on Katie's wall next to the fridge. She took a sip of wine and wondered around the apartment - she looked at the framed photos, art and checked the books lying on the hallway from the door.

After finishing the last sip of her wine, she noticed the turntable just below the TV set. Half way from opening the glass cover, she got startled at Katie who is standing by the stairs.

"You want to play a record?"

"Oh, no, I was, uh, I was just looking around," Bea stepped back and pointed at the photograph of a woman carrying a baby, "You look really like your mum."

"Thanks, that's sweet, but she kept on insisting I'm me dad's little princess," Katie smiles before picking up the framed photo.

"Sit here," Katie takes Bea's hand pulling her to the soft top coffee table.

She picked up a Mazzy Star record and placed it into the turntable. Placed the tonearm and pressed the play button.

"I love this song," Katie said before plugging in a headphone and putting it over Bea's head to listen to "In The Kingdom".

Bea lets out a small smile before looking up at Katie who is standing in front of her, almost between her knees.

"Is it wrong that all I can think about right now is kissing you?"

Katie leaned down and tipped up Bea's head up before kissing her. She wrapped Bea's arms around her thighs before cupping Bea's face to gently pull her up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea ends up on her side under the covers next to Katie on her bed, running her index finger over her bare right shoulder and tracing shapes. She's on her stomach opens her eyes, looks at Bea and slips her right hand under Bea's cheek, gently stroking it with her knuckles.

Even with the dim light, Bea's face is visible and the touch immediately made her blush making Katie let out a silent giggle. 

"Even after tonight? I was once awkward too, you know," she asked Bea with a raised brow, "Why are you still blushing?"

Bea just smiled shyly at her before sighing. "Sorry, this is all a novelty," Bea whispers.

Katie reaches for Bea's hand making the later stop from tracing her moles. She interlocked with Bea's fingers before kissing the back her hand. 

"What's your life like?" Katie whispers.

Bea furrowed her brows at the topic Katie chose.

"I uh, I do not have much," Bea sighed, "after I got out of college, I went to start working so I can provide and did not exactly have the choice to enjoy my early 20s, I am not well read or traveled and the first time I got into a plane was for Armageddon."

"That's why whenever opportunity knocks, I try to grab it, like this one, it's my first time here in Vancouver," she added, "but most of the time, awkwardness gets in the way."

Bea looked away from Katie's eyes and let out a small and faint smile. Katie reached into her face and moved her face closer so they are looking at each other's eyes again before placing a sweet kiss.

"I am glad I get to experience your firsts," she smiles awkwardly right away, "that sounded romantic in my head."

Bea giggles and slightly bit her lower lip before looking lovingly at Katie, "I'm glad too," Bea said.

Bea stood and reached for her jeans on the floor and to one of the pockets. She pulled out a small black, velvet pouch and laid back to the bed next to her.

Bea took a deep sigh before looking at her eyes.

"All my life I've, I've uh, always been, uh, a wallflower, I, I have people around me who doesn't remember my birthday or notice me when I am around...-" 

 _How can she say something sad but still look so beautiful?_ she asked herself before putting her fingers over Bea's lips to stop her from talking. Bea held her hands and pressed it more to her lips to kiss before pulling it down to her chest by her heart. 

"You don't know me, except I'm some awkward girl, you met halfway across the world, who almost threw up after meeting you," Bea shakes her head gently, and looks intently at Katie, "You are Katie Fuckin' McGrath, I had to get that out I'm sorry I know that's not your middle name but I'm a nobody, invisible I, uh, we- what are you doing with me?"

Katie just smiles and looked at what's on Bea's hand.

"You're invisible? When I'm with you, with your friends, that day at Jillian's," Katie smiles shyly, "Back in Mt. Maunganui, it's just like a normal day, like back home, in Ireland, no one was really bothering me, I genuinely had fun that day, I like being invisible with you."

"You may not like it but I love it, maybe you can endure and enjoy it finally this time, with me," she added, smiling lovingly at Bea.

 _Oh boy, what am I saying?_ Katie asks herself before letting out a smile.

"Here, just a little something, to uh, to remember me by," Bea smiles at her, handing her the pouch.

"You are a wonder, Beatrice, you are extraordinary, remember that," she said "you're beautiful and amazing without even trying and these are what I'll remember of you, what I like about you," she added before cupping Bea's face to kiss her.

Bea kissed her back with a smile and pulled away with a smirk. "Oh so you don't want this?" Bea asked before she teasingly reaches for the pouch.

Katie lets out a giggle before untying the string. She took out a gold necklace with a small, flat circle pendant. She looks at Bea and smile with a furrowed brows.

Katie gasps "You didn't have to," she smiles shyly at Bea who is pouting.

"I love it, I'll always have it close, thank you," Katie whispers.

She moved closer and smiled before kissing Bea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight is streaming through the gaps between the shades of the floor to ceiling windows and Bea blinks against the brightness and buried her face under one of the pillows. The feeling of a warm bare skin leaning startles her and she remembers where she is. 

_Wow._

She turned her head back and dark hair all over across the pillow buried between her shoulder blades. Bea lets out a soft sigh as she gently lays on her back and smiles at the view of Katie still sleeping quietly with face next to her right shoulder.

While still in bed, she let out a deep breathe and looked around the room.

 _I did not notice this_ Bea said to herself. Aside from she's majorly nervous last night while they hangout, Katie's apartment is cozy and dimmed.

Her apartment is a loft with high ceilings, floor to ceiling windows covered with white shades. White walls  _like my room only bigger_ she whispers. By the railings is a low dresser, a make up area in one end and books and large folders - which she assume are scripts or work related papers - on the other. She turns to her left and by the large window is a desk with a lamp, a laptop and books, notebooks, framed artworks leaning on the desk and wall - of Oisin, of her with Melissa as Lena and Kara, one with Chyler and one as Morgana. _More books,_ Bea sighs quietly.

Bea heard a faint ringing and calmly stood and messily wrapped a blanket before trying to move around the bed down to the living room. 

"Tell me you're not trying to sneak out?"

A soft voice with an Irish accent startles her again, straightening her with an awkward smile. One hand on her chest keeping the blanket from falling off her body and the other tucked behind her.

"What- hah! No, I, uh, I was just trying to-"

"You're trying to sneak out of my bed," Katie opens her eyes and lets out a sweet smile, sprawled under the feather duvet.

She heard her phone again, "I uh, - I uhm, was just trying to look for my phone," Bea whispers. 

She waited for Katie to smile back and scurries over to the living room and then rushes into the kitchen only to miss the call. After checking the who called her, she heard footsteps in the stairs and when she turned, Katie is already on the other side of the kitchen island dressed in a jumper and jogger pants, giving the dog a food and water refill.

Bea blushed at her lack of clothing as she tugs the blanket tighter to her body.

"Hi," Katie smiles at her while picking up two mugs.

"Uh, that's was my uh, my co-worker, she must be wondering where I am and she sent me a bunch of text reminding me of our flight back home in midnight," Bea blushed even more after noticing Katie's eyes looking at her from head to foot, "I should probably get dressed."

She got her panties and t-shirt on when Katie went up to the bedroom with two tea mugs. Katie smiles at her before moving closer to kiss her jaw and handing her one of the mugs.

The intimate gesture made Bea dropped her jeans and take the mug. She placed the mug on the bedside and Katie did the same before crawling back to bed. Bea followed her and they kept quiet, looking at each other.  _She's even more beautiful without make-up on,_  Bea said to herself whilst staring at Katie's eyes. Katie finally broke the silence and moved closer to Bea.

"So what is this training exactly?" 

"Uh, training for Six Sigma," Bea smiled.

"Six what?" Katie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, it trains people, us, so we can pass it on and provide organizations tools to improve the capability of the business processes," Bea rambled, "it's just to increase customer satisfaction and profitability, it's for the company's quality improvement."

"Wow, it's like statistics? Nerd," Katie lifts her head and teases.

"Since we have time, maybe we can just stay in and order food? Or we can go out, if you want," Katie tilts her head before leaning against the headboard.

Bea checks the digital alarm clock on Katie's bedside that says _9:41 AM_ before sighing in relaxation, "Yeah, we can just veg out."

"Veg out?" Katie asks, trying to suppress a smile, "Did you just do a Pretty Woman reference?"

"It was actually a Clueless reference but yeah, that expression was in Pretty Woman too," Bea giggled.

Bea stopped giggling before she maps the shape of Katie's jawline and ran her thumb across her lower lip, she closed her eyes and laid a sweet kiss on the corner of Katie's lips. Bea pulled back and as their noses brush together, she opens her eyes and Katie’s face is stunningly close and smiling.

Katie's soft lips glide against Bea again and the latter succumbs to her pull, wrapping her right arm around Bea's waist. 

"By the way, when are you going back to do another training?" Katie asks before kissing Bea, "As much as I would love to keep kissing you right now and keep you here, we obviously can't."

"The next one we'll have is next month, I'm really excited I've never been to Seattle," Bea kisses and teased her back.

"Seattle in October? Rainy Halloween?" Katie shifts to her side and propped her head, "I think I can work something up for that."

"Have you seen Sleepless in Seattle?" Bea tossed to face Katie before smiling excitedly.

"Oh, no, no darling, we are not watching a romantic comedy," Katie shakes her head before wrapping her arm around Bea's waist and crashing on top of her.

"Now, how do you feel about Australia?" Katie asks.

"Uhm, noice?" Bea's fake Australia accent made Katie laugh out, "I've never been there, did you know you can climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge?" she giggled, "Uh, which part of Australia are we talking about?"

"I heard about that, it's rad, I meant, how do you feel about going there before the end of April, after I wrap up here?" Katie explains as she turns to her side, propped herself up on her elbow.

"Australia?" Bea scoffs, "You're asking me to go to Australia... with you?"

"See, I've got a project there," Katie explains, "And good timing, a friend of mine has a tour there, we can see it, together."

"Ehm, maybe you can visit me there?" she added.

Bea kept quiet, trying to process what Katie is proposing.

"What kind of project is that exactly?"

"A mini series, thriller one," Katie explains. She looked at Bea and find her staring like waiting for something more.

"That's it? A thriller mini series? That's all I'm gonna get?" Bea trying not to giggle.

"Ehm, I will play a badass lawyer," Katie clears her throat, "...a gay lawyer, bisexual actually."

"Ahh, there we go," Bea tightens her lips while nodding.

"Hey!" Katie let out a giggle, "You're not jealous are you?"

"What?! Don't flatter yourself, babe," Bea scoffs.

"Really?"

"Heh, no."

"Well, you're missing the opportunity here darling," Katie slowly runs her fingers over Bea's bare hipbone, "Australia... with me."

"Please? Right now, thinking about you leaving in a few hours makes me miss you already," Katie added, "it'll be around the end of April? After next month I won't be seeing you in I don't know when except in my phone of laptop," Katie whines as she tightens her arm around Bea's waist, pulling her a little closer.

 _Aww, Skype and Facetime is ok, but I miss you too_ Bea smiles suggestively at Katie.

"Ehm, what's that face?" Katie smirks but Bea did not answer and just continued smiling suggestively.

"Are you suggesting I beg?" Katie rose her brow before letting out a smile, "I don't think begging would work on this discussion, sweetheart."

"Oh, I think it pretty worked really, really good, babe," Bea smirks and winked.

_'Oh, no, I don't... dance,' she steps back when Bea starts to take her hands._

_'Come on,' Bea slightly bites her lower lip and slowly starts to move her hips making Katie sigh and roll her eyes._

_She shakes her head as she stands up and before she knows it, they were slowly grinding._

Katie tilts her head, trying to suppress a smile while trying to erase the memory of their drunk gyrating - ehm, dancing bodies and Bea giving her a lap dance to Lizzo's "Lingerie" last night before they got preoccupied.

"Fine," Bea scoffs, "so are we already planning for next year? It's only September."

"After today, we'll be both busy with work, then next month, of course you will be busy and we will only have a few days, and then the holidays-"

Bea rolls her eyes and finally gives in, she giggles before peppering Katie with kisses.

"Ok, ok, you're lucky my vacation leaves will be refreshed by then," Bea says in between kisses, "and that I like you a lot."

Katie shifts on top of Bea and started kissing her, celebrating her victory.

After finally deciding to just get a early lunch, Bea got into the Uber Katie booked for her. She shyly smiles at the woman driver and looked at the car's dashboard time -  _14:35 PM_ she whispers to herself and then looked at the driver who gave her a smile.

_Oh my god, does she know?_  she said to herself. 

A tiny voice in Bea's mind is saying _the driver can probably see that first time after sex glow_ and another one saying  _fuck, yes you did spend the night and cuddled, Beatrice! That's not how hookups work!_ she rolls her eyes as if hearing these with Jillian's voice.

She checks her phone and saw a missed call from Diane and three messages. After this morning's missed one, she forgot to call or reply to any of her messages. After replying the drive back to her hotel made everything that happened last night and earlier sink in.

_'Didn't you said you want to move to another country?'_ Bea remembers the discussion while she and Katie fix the take out food they ordered.

_'Yeah, but not right now, I can't just leave everything back home, what am I gonna do here?'_

_'You can be an analyst here as well, right? You can ehm, you can stay here, we can share the place.'_

The sweet offer made Bea's heart beat again, it made the butterflies flutter and at the same time scared her. She's never been away from home and Katie's offer to move to Vancouver is more than tempting. And it's surreal and clear the same time what Katie wanted for the both of them.

_'What are you suggesting? That- that I, uh, that I move here? Move here with you!?'_

Bea exactly remembers the smile Katie gave her while chewing a piece of broccoli.

She's only seen these things in the movies and everything doesn't seem to make sense.

_'Katie, New Zealand and here with you is a complete dream, you're amazing and I, uh, this doesn't make sense, I don't know how these things work but we're in a complete different world, I - what will happen next? What will happen when you're done filming here? You'll be back home, and me? You can't be with me, if that's what you want here, Katie, what if-'_

Katie puts down the food and moved closer to her, before holding her hand then face. This made Bea stop rambling.

_'I will stop you right there, stop,'_ Katie looks at her almost teary eyes and kissed her, _'We can try right? Just think about it, but not now, right now, we eat, you got me really worn out for goodness sake!'  
_

Katie sure do can make her laugh and calm down, that's one. Bea forgot about the discussion and spent a few more hours cuddling in front of the television under the covers. _I got a lot of thinking to do_ she said to herself.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" the woman driver asks Bea who's spaced out at the backseat. She did not even notice that they've arrived at her hotel.

"Sorry, uh, yeah, I'm ok, thanks," Bea clears her throat and stepped out of the car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea bolts up in the bed after hearing her mother's tumultuous knocks. With a slightly opened left eye, she moves her head and looks at the alarm clock on her bedside.  _8:16 AM_ she groans trying to remember if she asked her mother to wake her up on her rest day. The knocking continues.

"Beatrice!" her mother, Grace calls out. 

"I'm up!" she answers while rubbing her sleepy eyes, "I don't have work, mother."

"There's a man waiting for you outside," Grace said as her voice slightly fades, "And breakfast is ready."

Bea furrow her brows as she stood up and walk towards her window, she couldn't see the man but he is standing next to a black SUV. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Putting on a white loose shirt and jeans she ran down and passed their kitchen breakfast dining area where her mother, grandparents, great aunt, aunt, and cousin are having breakfast. 

"That man just showed up, he asked for you and been standing there for like, 10, 15 minutes?" her cousin, Felicia, whispered after getting up and stood next to her while they sneak a look in the front door window.

"He's like a fucking Men In Black, what did you do?" she added.

Bea did not answer and just opens the door and approaches the man who finally lets out a smile. 

"Hi, good morning," Bea smiles hesitantly, "Do I know you?"

"Good morning, ma'am," the man smiles more warmly as he opens the door for his passenger and went right back into the driver's seat.

The last time she's seen the Irish beauty was in Seattle, Katie waved goodbye as they part ways in Sea-Tac. She continues filming season 4 of Supergirl while Bea continues to be just Bea back home. All their conversation were kept to themselves, through Skype, Facetime and even handwritten letters. 

Bea is surprised as she thought it's only in the beginning, where she gets butterflies every time she checks her phone and find Katie's messages, but it's been months and it still feels like every stolen moment feels like a shot of adrenaline directly to her veins.

 _It’s exciting and dangerous and the sex is amazing_ Katie once said while they Facetime.

 _That is if I have something to compare it with_ Bea whispered at her phone, that is right after she wipes the coffee that's spat all over her work desk.

It really is in fact the most exciting few months.

Aside from the fact that she only got 4 hours of sleep and the sun is in full force that day, Bea had a hard time looking a the passenger so she squints her eyes trying to recognize the person getting out of the car. It's been - not that long but months since she's seen, Katie McGrath, so seeing her again is in the last of Bea's list on this glorious ninth of March day. 

"Wha- I, What are you doing here?!" Bea asks with wide eyes.

Katie smiles as she approaches and greets Bea with a hug. She buries her face on Bea's shoulder and wraps her arms around Bea. After they let go of each other, Bea still with a surprised face made Katie giggle.

"Hi?" Katie greets her.

"Sorry, hi," Bea smiles at her and goes in for another hug before letting go again, "What are you doing here? Who's with you? Are you here for work?"

"Are you seriously asking those questions under this scorching sun?" Katie asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, sorry," Bea pulled her into the gated house and into their backyard patio.

They got to the backyard, it's simple, surrounded by trees, grass, and plants and summer breeze, but the wind did not help sink in what is happening - Katie in her house, in real life.

"Sorry about the uhm, the uh," Bea shyly pointing at the thirteen feet rectangle inflatable pool in the middle of the yard, "my cousin had a small pool party yesterday with her friends."

They sat at the cushioned wooden lounge under a large umbrella. Katie kept quiet and just smiled at Bea as they settle.

"What are you doing here? I thought we're gonna see each other before April ends?" Bea asked her with a shy smile.

"I got free days from work before we do final filming, and ehm," Katie lets out a sweet smile, "I came to see you, of course... I missed you."

Katie was almost leaning over for a kiss when they were interrupted by a charging chunky dog and Bea's great aunt holding two glasses of iced water. 

"Hello!" her great aunt, Marie greeted, "refreshments?" she hands them the glasses.

"Hello," Katie clears her throat as she stood, smiling awkwardly at the old woman, "Eh, thank you, I'm Katie, it's nice to meet you," she said extending her hand to get one of the glasses.

"Delighted, I am Marie, Beatrice's great aunt," Marie smiles warmly at them, "You must be parched, come inside!" she waves at them as she walks towards the large french doors.

"I'm sorry, I should warn you, uh, they can be a bit-"

"Too much?" Katie finishes Bea's sentence.

The two follow Marie and Katie was greeted by Bea's family. Bea walks Katie into the kitchen and introduced her to the rest of her grand ones. Katie greeted them warmly before looking back at Bea. 

"This is my family, this is Katie, she's visiting from Vancouver," Bea smiles at everyone who is staring at Katie.

"Oh, my goodness, you're her," Felicia burst with furrowed brows, she stepped closer to Katie, offering a handshake, "You're Lena Luthor! It's nice to meet you, oh my gosh, an actress, mom!" she looks back to her mother, Meggy.

"That's my cousin, Felicia and Aunt Meggy," Bea shyly smiles at Katie.

"Hello, heh, right now it's just Katie," Katie giggles as she extends her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Grace, Beatrice's mother, you've met our aunt Marie, these are my her grandparents, Flora and Gordo," Bea's mother smiles at Katie, "You are more prettier in person."

"Heh, thank you," Katie smiles shyly before whispering to Bea, "I should, ehm, I should go, I'll see you later?"

"Oh, don't be silly, we have a little get together this late afternoon, it's my birthday, join us," Bea's grandmother invites her. 

"Nan!" Bea awkwardly protests.

"Are you single?" Grace adds.

"Mom!" Bea and Katie both blushes, "OK everyone need to calm down!"

Her grandmother looks at her and smiles at both of them before waving them off, "That's hospitality deary, go on, shower, sight see, do your thing and I'll see you both here later."

"Uh, eh, sure, I won't miss it," Katie smiles at the family politely and then at Bea with her approval, "it's ok," she mouths.

"Ok, everyone, we're going," Bea rolls her eyes as she pulls Katie towards the living room, "I will just shower and get dressed, you want to wait here or uhm, want to, my uh - or I'll walk you to the car?" Bea tries to gesture upstairs and ends up gesturing the front door.

"Sure, can I see your room?" Katie smirks at Bea.

Bea felt her brain explode, "Uh, my, uhm, sure, sure," Bea drops her jaw at Katie's suggestive look, "it's uh, here, uh, up... stairs."

They got into the second level and walk towards another door with stairs leading to another level of the house.

After graduating from college, Bea's great aunt had asked her and her mother to live with her and the grandparents and had turned the attic as her bedroom. It's white, has a sloped grey wooden ceiling and bay window with a simple sofa. 

Her queen size bed with a low frame is covered with a rummaged, oversize white and light grey bedding and duvet. There are no shelves, books are on the floor by the bay window, next to a white office desk with a laptop, scattered pieces of paper, a single desk lamp. They entered the bedroom and next to the bathroom door is a large dog bed for Tippy who is trailing behind them.

Katie walks around and notices the DIY photo wall Bea got across the room from the bathroom. She checked the photos and found one photo of her, sleeping, face almost covered by dark hair, bare shoulder - and back. She turns around and smiles at Bea who is blushing.

"Sorry, it was uh, - you had a great angle and uh, lighting," Bea blushes more at her, "ok, I'll just take a quick shower," Bea said before getting in the bathroom.

She found a leather notebook on Bea's desk,  _Oh, please not a diary_ , she whispers to herself. She opens it and found sketches of buildings, people - women's mouth, men's hands, one of Katie's face, Bea's dog and the rest are short poems. 

She took the notebook, sat by the bay window and read some of its contents. 

A few more minutes and Bea emerges from the bathroom with a towel in her head and robe. Katie was taken a back of the view and lets out a small smile while biting her lower lip,  _Wow she really is gorgeous_ she said to herself. Bea quietly walks towards a dresser, a few steps from the bathroom, and then blushed after seeing what Katie is holding.

"No, please don't read that," Bea begs with one arm across her chest and the other trying to reach for her journal a few steps away.

 _Too late, either it's literally hot or you are blushing again,_ Katie smirks at Bea.

"Why, what's in these pages?" she teases Bea by flipping the pages.

"No, no, no!" Bea ran towards her and grabbed the notebook from Katie's hand.

Katie giggled at Bea who started blushing again after getting the notebook. She couldn't help but blush as well and look at Bea's eyes intently. She took the notebook from Bea's hand and drops it on the pile of books on the floor. 

She held Bea's hands and slowly stood up, running her hands from Bea's hand to her forearm and to her triceps. Katie gently held Bea's neck and pulled her for a sweet kiss. It's been a while and every since seeing Bea from inside the car, she wanted to pull her for a kiss. 

Bea placed her hands on Katie's hips and pulled it against hers, making Katie moan. She steps up and tries to push Bea towards the bed while slowly slipping her hand under the robe. 

"Hey, hey, no," Bea whispers in between kisses, "I can't, we can't."

"Ugh, no, why?"

Bea pulls out of their kissing and smiles at her, "I need to get dressed,"  _her voice doesn't sound very convincing_  Katie says to herself.

"We still have enough time for that thing tonight."

"No, we have a date," Bea giggles at Katie as she peppers Bea's neck with kisses. _A date? what date?_ Katie's confusion shows after pausing, "I meant, we're going out, properly, like eat out, so I'm taking you, I know the perfect place," Bea smiles at her before finally pulling away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
